Insane
by mira-tan
Summary: Has Fate gone insane?... First ficp lease be nice
1. Chapter 1

"Fate! What the fuck has gotten into you?" Hayate, her superior and childhood friend asked her with anger and frustration in her voice.

"Why nothing ma'am all I wanted was to get back to work as soon as possible, I am fully aware that the war is still ongoing but as a Enforcer it is my duty to be part of it" She said with a grin on her face, it seemed, seemed so wicked, so evil, it was almost as if she wasn't the Fate T. Harloawn everyone knew and loved.

"Fate" Hayate sigh's "You are forbidden to be part of that war simply because you have a family that loves you, we only send those who doesn't" She finishes with hope that Fate would just understand and leave, but no instead she got in to a more serious conversation.

"Ohh but ma'am I don't have a family, if you are referring to admiral Lindy and Chrono, I think they would be happy for my death" Fate says with a sweet smile, a wickedly sweet smile.

Hayate couldn't take it no more she grabbed Fate's collar, she was on the verge of tears, how could Fate possibly think anyone would be happy about her death? It was just insane.

"Don't you dare say that Fate, everyone loves you, Don't you dare think anyone would be happy about your death" Hayate states as she stops the urge to slap some sense into the blonde enforcer, "You are here by suspended for a month, you may now leave" All Fate could do was nod and leave, she felt angry, lonely, and depressed. So she did what most people would do, go to a bar and get drunk. She was so drunk that she accidentally took a random girl and slept with her in a nearby hotel.

* * *

It was approximately 10:30am and she was about to go home. When she got home she was met by an angry Nanoha "Fate" Nanoha said sternly "where have you been all night? I was so worried, Vivio, Vivio couldn't sleep last night due to her worry for you" The brown haired woman said but was ignored by the blonde enforcer, "Fate don'ty ou dare ignore me" Nanoha yelled as she pulled fate's wrist, "would you just shut the fuck up Nanoha" The girl was taken a back with Fate's words, she never knew fate could yell or curse "Not until you tell me where you've been for the past 24 hours" She said sternly. Fate groaned a bit but answered "I was out drinking happy?"

"Then why did you take all night if you were just 'out drinking' huh"

"Ughh.. what do you care, what are you my fucking mother?"

"I care because I'm your roommate and best friend now tell me where were you all night?"

" I was out fucking a random hot girl in a bar happy? Shit thanks to your 'interrogation' I'm late for a appointment now would you please let go of me?"

"No! Hayate told me that you are suspended so you are staying here! At the house you are not to leave!"

"Who gave you authority to push me around? Who are you huh Nanoha... You have no right i repeat no right to order me around!" Fate yelled as she roughly removed Nanoha's hand from her sleeve

"Wha- who am I to you Fate? A-am that so little to you? Why are you acting like this? Getting drunk, yelling, cursing, getting suspended, That's not you! What happened?"

"Nothing happened and for your first question, your just my roommate" Fate said coldly, and left a sobbing Nanoha

* * *

Fate couldn't contain her anger much longer. She saw Tea and Subaru training she couldn't help but smirk widely she landed and offered her help in training them, the two students happily accepted Fate's offer but what they didn't expect was for her to almost kill them.

"TEA!" Subaru shouted as Fate's scythe pierced threw tea's chest, out of anger Subaru attacked a smirking Fate.

"How dare you hurt tea" Subaru shouted as Fate dodged all her attacks. At that moment Hayate arrived and saw a bleeding tea and a smirking Fate. Hayate's arrival didn't go unnoticed to Fate, so she took the opportunity and strangled Subaru, holding her scythe below Subaru's chin.

"Hayate, chose: kill me or I kill Subaru" Stated the blonde enforcer

"Fate have you gone insane? Let go of Subaru"

" I guess you choose me to kill Subaru" Fate inquired as she nears her scythe to Subaru's head, but before she could rip Subaru's head off, A white light shot her in the heart and she let go of Subaru. Right that moment Nanoha came chasing after the blonde enforcer.

"FATE!" she screamed her voice almost broke

"Nanoha I'm sorry I- I had to do it or she would have killed Subaru" – hayate

"I- I saw the whole thing, bring Tea and Subaru to the medics and I will bring Fate to Shamal"

"ok" was all Hayate could say

Fate slowly opened her eyes and thought a loud

* * *

"huh, I haven't died yet how sad"

"Fate! Your awake" A worried Nanoha appeared out of no where

Silence was the only thing heard

Till Vivio came running to the door

"Fate-mama~ I'm so glad you alright Nanoha-mama kept crying last night We were really worried about you"

"I'm not your mama Vivio I'm your aunt" Fate said with a sadistic smile

"Fate-mama" was the only response of the heterochromatic child

"I said I'm not your mama don't call me 'mama' Vivio you have no right to call me that anymore" Fate could see Viviot tearing up, the small blonde couldn't do anything but run into her mother's arms, Nanoha's arms.

"Fate that's too much she's our daughter-" Nanoha was cut off by Fate

"Your daughter Nanoha, I could care less about you and that child, I have nothing to do with both of you"

Nanoha couldn't take it any longer she ran, ran as fast as she could, as far away as she could.

The spectators could only watch in shock. Lindy, Chrono, Amy, Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Vita, and arf were there. They saw the whole thing and they all wondered 'Is that really Fate?'

Eventually everybody left Fate's room to eat at the cafe.

"Hayate what has gotten into my daughter?"

"I haven no Idea admiral"

"-sigh- we better head back Fate needs company"

"yes admiral" With that both Lindy and Hayate proceeded to Fate's room.

They stepped inside Fate's room and opened the lights

"Fate~ we're ba-" Hayate was cut off when she saw no one on the hospital bed that only meant one thing; Fate ran away . Hayate pressed a big red button on the wall -BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

An alarm went off signalling that a patient was lost. Everyone in the hospital started panic there were nurses and doctors were running here and there, with one thing in their in their minds to find Fate T. Harloawn.

* * *

Three months have passed since Fate T. Harloawn had gone missing, there was no trace, no clue to where she was, and it drove Nanoa crazy, it drove her insane, she wanted, no needed where Fate was or why she was acting so different, did she do something wrong?, did she lack support?, she couldn't think properly, she just couldn't.

'_Master incoming call from Yagami Hayate, should I accept?_' –RH

"accept"

"Nanoha! It's Fate-chan she's-...

* * *

**well i hope it was okay, this is my first ever fic so be gentle with me please review~~~~~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nanoha it's Fate she's here at TSAB she's attacking us-" and before Hayate could even finish her sentence Nanoha was already flying towards TSAB.

"I'm coming wait for me"

When Nanoha arrived she saw her beloved Fate; she looked at the sight Fate was staring intently at and what she saw almost made her run; Caro, Erio and the Wolkenritters were there on the ground bleeding, exhausted, barely able to stand and fight anymore.

"Fate what is this?" Nanoha said, voice almost breaking

"Oh Nanoha you finally arrived at this party, welcome, welcome" Fate says with a sadistic yet sad grin on her face. Fate left no time to be wasted; in a matter of seconds there she was in front of Nanoha smirking. "Oh Nanoha such luscious lips you have" The blonde says with a finger trailing down the brunette's face, then it came Fate kissed Nanoha passionately putting every emotion she had on that hot, feverish kiss. All Nanoha could do was stand there surprised "Fate... wha- why are you doing this?"

"Maybe because I fell for the wrong person, I fell in love with the person that could hurt me the most, I fell in love with you" And before Nanoha knew it, Fate was gone.

Fate 3 months before

I was walking in the corridor of TSAB when I saw Yuuno and Nanoha there; I decided to listen to their conversation.

"Nanoha there's something I want to tell you "- Yuuno

"What is it Yuuno?"- Nanoha

"I love you Nanoha I've always had, I was a coward to hide all these feelings for you, every time you smile I feel happy every time you cry I wanna be there for you so Nanoha" Yuuno was now kneeling on one knee, and holding Nanoha's left hand. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"I like you too Yuuno-" Before Nanoha could finish her sentence I ran, I ran and hid at the comfort room, I was crying, I felt so pathetic, then I realized; Nanoha only saw me as her best friend, what was I thinking? I have no possible chance of her being with me, she should be with a guy that can support her, that can make her happy, that can protect both her and vivio, A guy like that, A guy like Yuuno. I smiled I had no idea why I was smiling but I was. She would probably love if I moved out so Yuuno could move in with her, I'm just a burden to her, that's why "Goodbye Nanoha" I say with a sadistic grin on my face.

Nanoha Previous time at Shamal's clinic

I can't believe it Fate-chan loves me or loved me? I was happy yet sad, I want her to love me, more than a friend would, but why is she acting this way? She even hurt Caro, Erio and Vivio I just don't get it. Oh it's Shamal-san.

"Shamal-san are they ok?"

"Yes Nanoha their fine but I don't think they'd be waking up soon"

"Nanoha" A familiar voice interrupted

"Hayate-chan what is it?"

"I am sorry to inform you this but Fate is under the most wanted criminals list, she is to be killed" Hayate sobs "I'm sorry Nanoha I-I couldn't do anything in my power to convince the higher ups to just arrest her and they're sending someone to do it" I couldn't believe what I was hearing they're going to kill Fate-chan? No it can't be, they- they've got to be kidding right? "And that someone is you"

Silence

"No I- I refuse to Kill Fate-chan" I stated firmly, I couldn't, I wouldn't kill the person I love I refuse to. "We have no choice Nanoha I'm sorry"

"Your sorry? Do feel the pain I'm feeling right now? knowing that the one I love is about to be killed? To be killed by my own hands Hayate? I didn't even tell her how I felt dammit!" I was shouting, I was crying, I was... pathetic, then it hit me I know where Fate was but there's no way in hell I'm going to kill her so I set up my barrier jacket and flew to our bridge. I knew it! Fate was there watching the ocean,

"Fate!" I couldn't help it, seeing her again, seeing her calm expression instead of the sadistic one she keeps showing I really am in love with her. I took her into my arms and tightened my grip so she couldn't run.

"Nanoha" Fate says in a whisper, Fate's back I have my Fate-chan back all I need is to make things clear.

"Fate, why were you acting that way?"

"Nanoha... I'm so sorry.. I... I.." Fate broke she was crying? "Shhhh Fate tell me what happened" I hugged her, we were now sitting on the ground with her in my arms while crying.

"I... I saw Yuuno ask you to be his girlfriend and I- I knew you wouldn't reject him because he was perfect for you, you needed a person that would be with you and Vivio all the time, Vivio needs a father and he was perfect for that role Nanoha a- and I know you love him..." Before Fate could finish what she was saying I crashed my lips into hers letting her know I love her and not Yuuno.

"Fate, yes I admit Vivio needs a father but not Yuuno but you, and I love you not Yuuno, you"

"Really? I- I feel stupid ahaha" she's laughing again

"Now we need to make everything clear are we dating?" I ask even though I already know the answer to that.

"We are if you want us to"

"Then we are let's go clear your name"

"Hayate! I brought Fate but you have to listen to her sto-"

"Nanoha shh you don't have to tell us, we know"

"Huh? Then why did you tell me-"

"It was all show Nanoha we can't kill Fate, she's the daughter of admiral Lindy for God's sake"

"Then why-"

"Because if we told you that you would figure out where Fate was" I smiled, Hayate really does know me

"Thank you Hayate"

"No prob. And you miss I went crazy you have to apologize to Caro and Erio they haven't eaten or went out of their room since you attacked them" Hayate says while looking at Fate, Fate's only reaction was to nod and blush cutely. Ahh! Fate really is back.

"Now give me a hug I missed you" At that Hayate hugged Fate.

**NORMAL POV**

"Caro? Erio?" Fate says while entering her childrens room.

"Fate-san" was what she heard, but Erio was in his barrier jacket with Caro behind him "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize Erio, now please settle down and talk, I'm not here to hurt any of you"

"ok" with that Fate was now facing her children.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, I was stupid I let my emotions for Nanoha get the best of me, so I broke when I realized I couldn't be with her"

"Is that true Fate-san?" Caro asked approaching her guardian.

"Yes Caro, I'm sorry for hurting you, please forgive me" at that Caro hugged Fate and said "Of course I forgive you I'm just happy your back Fate-san"

"I'm happy you forgave me Caro"

"What about you Erio?" she asked the boy.

"I still can't believe the mighty Erio got knocked up with only one blast pshh!" He said playfully hugging Fate.

"Thanks and by the way don't call me Fate-san anymore if it's ok you could call me Fate-mama"

"hmm~ All right Fate-mama!" Caro and Erio both said in unison glomping Fate.

"And oh yeah, your moving with me and Nanoha, and Vivio would be thrilled to have you live with us."

"really?"

"really"

**At Nanoha's house**

"I'm Home~! With Caro and Erio!"

"Welcome Home Fate" Approached Nanoha with Vivio hiding behind he.

"Vivio Fate-mama was just in a bad mood that day so she got angry easily will you forgive me?" Fate asks, picking her daughter from the floor.

"uhn~ "nodded the heterochromatic eyed girl "In one condition"

"hmm? What's that?"

"I want a baby sister!" Vivio answered happily. At the little blonde girls request Fate blushed tomato red. '_My Fate really is back'-_Nanoha

**The end~**

**Hope you liked it~~ I'm working on a new story so it was a little rushed, sorry for that.. here's and Omake in case you want it o.o**

**Omake:**

Nanoha: Fate-chan?

Fate: Hmm?

Nanoha: about Vivio's request

Fate: W-what about it?

Nanoha: Let's start making a baby!- Nanoha stated as she tied Fate's arms on the headboard of their bed.

Fate: nnn~ Na-nanoha! S-stop W-we might ahhh wake vivio up mmmm.

Vivio: Nanoha- mama what are you and Fate-mama doing?

Nanoha: we're making you a baby sister Vivio now if you want one don't disturb us or else you won't get one ok?

Vivio: un~- she nodded

In another room:

Caro: Erio-kun I think Fate-mama needs help

Erio: I think so too but i'm afraid to think of what Nanoha-san would do if she stopped up

Caro: Agreed!


End file.
